Pick-up trucks are often utilized for utilization functions. However, in many instances, pick-up owners also desire to customize their vehicles with various accoutrements. One such modification is a cover to enclose the open bed of the pick-up truck.
One such top cover in the prior art is a segmented roll top cover which rolls up in a spiral at the closed end of the truck bed and is extended over the truck bed by unrolling the spirally wound cover along guide tracks. This system is unwieldy, bulky and lacks style. It rattles, leaks water and is readily subject to malfunction.
On another system, a rigid top cover is hinged to the closed end of the truck bed and is open and closed somewhat like a lid cover. It is similar to a car trunk lid mounting. This system lacks convenience and restricts the accessibility to the truck bed near the hinges; it is difficult to hold open and lacks style. Additionally the cover is a single ply which requires a domed top for strength and does not readily provide a sealing surface.